The project is primarily concerned with the synthesis of delta-dicarbonyl monosacharides and their cyclization to multifunctional cyclohexanones. These latter compounds will then be converted to branched-chain cyclitol derivatives whose physiological activity will be studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: D. E. Kiely, J. M. Riordan, and G. J. Abruscato, "Six Membered Carbocyclic Rings From Delta-Dicarbonyl Sugar Derivatives - Some Mechanistic Considerations" Abstr. Papers Amer. Chem. Soc. Meeting, 172 CARB 10 (1976). J. M. Riordan, and D. E. Kiely, "Iterative Analysis of the PMR Spectra of Some Branched-Chain Cyclitols and Their Precursor Delta-Dicarbonyl Sugar Derivatives", Abstr. Papers Amer. Chem. Soc. Meeting, 172, CARB 11, (1976).